


Mistletoe

by Eccentric_Reader



Series: Bellamione One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Christmas 2020, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Reader/pseuds/Eccentric_Reader
Summary: Hermione bumps into Bellatrix under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Bellamione One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione was drunk.

Even as the world was spinning around her (only slightly, she kept telling herself, not enough that she should be worried), she tried to convince herself that she didn’t have to go home just yet, and instead she could stay at the Burrow a while longer while her family celebrated Christmas.

She stumbled to the side, cursing Ginny for making her wear heels, and crashed right into a tall figure with astonishingly curly hair-

Oh, shit.

Bellatrix Black looked down on her, clearly slightly tipsy herself, and gave her that sultry smile that always left Hermione a little weak at the knees. She’d been pining after the woman for  _ years _ , ever since Andy had started bringing her to family gatherings, and now here she was embarrassing herself in front of her.

Bellatrix said something, and Hermione snapped out of her daze. “What?”

Hermione felt all of the blood rush to her face when Bellatrix chuckled. “Mistletoe, pet. It seems we’ve been caught under it.”

She could immediately feel the butterflies in her stomach as she raised her eyes up to the ceiling of the kitchen- and, sure enough, there it was. A little voice in her head that sounded far too much like Luna reminded her that it probably had nargles in it, before she shook it off. Nargles, she decided, were  _ not _ going to get in the way of this.

No. If anything was going to get in the way, it would be the sheer embarrassment that was reeling through her brain.

“Oh- er- I, um, uh-”

Her stuttering was broken off by the feeling of a cold hand coming up to rest on her cheek, fingers brushing lightly under her eyes. “I believe we have a tradition to uphold, hm? Unless, of course, you don’t want to.”

Bellatrix almost looked insecure in that moment, before her face resumed the usual expression that seemed especially reserved for Hermione- pouted lips curled up in a slight smirk, always teasing and hinting at flirty, though that was probably all in her imagination and-

Oh, right. She was expecting an answer.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all, actually.”

“Good.”

Before she knew it, impossibly soft lips were being pressed up against her own, tentatively at first, and then moving in closer with one hand on her waist and the other tangled up in her hair. She raised a hand up to cup Bellatrix’s cheek, pulling her ever closer, and she let out an involuntary moan when a tongue darted out and swiped across her lips.

The kiss deepened, and Hermione would’ve been perfectly happy if they never stopped, but Bellatrix pulled away, hair messier than usual and eyes slightly glazed. After regaining her composure, she reached out and tucked an errant strand of Hermione’s hair behind her ear before stepping closer again.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, pet,” a low voice purred in her ear, “but I would quite like to do that again sometime, without the involvement of a silly obligation.” She gestured vaguely at the mistletoe above them.

Hermione opted to pull her in for another kiss instead of answering before pulling away again.

“You won’t be hearing any objections from me.”

Bellatrix smiled, a real smile that lit up her whole face, and pecked her on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, pet.”


End file.
